The Lives Of Popular Trainers
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Just a story about popular trainers with some romance thrown in.
1. Part 1

Ash and Misty's Love  
  
Ash-"Come one pikachu. We have to get going".  
  
Misty-"Wait! We just took a break. Besides, I'm still tired."  
  
Ash- "You're still tired? But we took a 5 minute rest".  
  
Misty-"Well Ash, some people have to take more than a 5 minute rest. If you   
  
have a problem with that, you can sue  
  
me!"  
  
Ash-"Don't give me any ideas".  
  
*** Misty glares at Ash. ***  
  
Brock-"Come on Ash. Misty has a point. Besides, I just finished making my   
  
famous stew!"  
  
Ash-"Ok. Fine."  
  
*** 15 minutes pass ***  
  
Misty-"Thanks Brock. That was a delicious meal. What are the ingredients?"  
  
Brock-"Bat wings and a cows heart".  
  
Misty-"WHAT!!!!! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I JUST ATE BAT WINGS AND A  
  
COWS HEART?!"  
  
Brock-"Relax Misty! I was just kidding!"  
  
Ash-*** Whispering*** "I wouldn't kid around with her. She's in a really bad   
  
mood."  
  
Misty-"What did you say Ash?"  
  
Ash-"I didn't say anything."  
  
*** That night ***  
  
Brock-"Good night Ash. Good night Misty."  
  
Ash & Misty-"Good night Brock."  
  
Misty-*** Thinking *** "I wish I could tell Ash how I really feel. How I   
  
love him and would give anything to be  
  
with him".  
  
***Turning around in her sleeping bag***  
  
"I wish I could tell him that he means everything to me. I would give my   
  
life up for him"  
  
***She quietly pulls the blanket over her head and goes to sleep***  
  
Ash-*** Thinking *** "I wish I could tell Misty how I feel about her. I   
  
wonder if she would say she loves me to, or  
  
I wonder if she would reject me.  
  
***Ash sighs and closes his eyes***  
  
Ash & Misty-*** Thinking *** "Good night my love". 


	2. Part 2

Ash and Misty's Love Part 2  
  
This is my second fanfic. My friends have told me my first one was too   
  
short, so this one is going to be longer.  
  
***The next morning***  
  
Misty-"Yawn! That was a great nights sleep. I wonder what Brock is fixing   
  
for breakfast?"  
  
***Misty gets up and crawls out of the opening in the tent. Ash joins Misty   
  
and Brock shortly after***  
  
Brock-*** Talking to Misty*** "Good morning sleepyhead!"  
  
Misty-"Go stuff it in your face and throw yourself in the river."  
  
Brock-"My are we Miss. Crabapple today!"  
  
***He grins at Misty and Misty returns with an angry glare***  
  
Ash-"Hey guys. What's up?"  
  
Brock-"Good morning Ash."  
  
***Misty blushes a little***  
  
Brock-"Did you get a good nights sleep?"  
  
Ash-"Yea".  
  
***He walks over to Misty and sits down***  
  
Ash-"Morning Mist".  
  
Misty-"Go throw yourself of a cliff".  
  
Ash-"My are we Miss. Crabapple today!"  
  
Misty-"I'VE ALREADY HEARD THAT! CAN'T YOU PEOPLE COME UP WITH ANYTHING ELSE   
  
TO  
  
SAY?!"  
  
***Ash and Brock just stare at her***  
  
Misty-"I'm going back in my tent for a while. Brock, will you follow me?"  
  
Brock-"Uh... Yeah. Sure."  
  
***They both get up and walk into her tent. Ash creeps up to the side to   
  
listen***  
  
Brock-"Why were you so crabby this morning?"  
  
Misty-"Well, It's kinda hard to say".  
  
Brock-"Just say it and get it over with".  
  
Misty-"Promise you won't tell anyone".  
  
***Brock gets a little impatient***  
  
Brock-"I swear I won't".  
  
Misty-"Well. I love Ash".  
  
***Brock's mouth falls open, and Ash falls down with a bump. The noise is   
  
not heard buy Misty or Brock***  
  
Brock-"I always thought you liked him. But if you really like him, why do   
  
you constantly fight with him?"  
  
Misty-"Because it's my only way of showing I care".  
  
***Ash grins***  
  
Brock-"Come on. The waffles I made are getting cold. Let's go eat".  
  
Misty- " Ok."  
  
***Ash hurries back to the spot he was at, acting like he didn't hear   
  
anything. He got there just in time. Misty comes  
  
out, sees Ash, and blushes again***  
  
Ash-"Can we finally eat? I'm hungry".  
  
Misty-"Go stick your finger up your nose. Then you can have that for   
  
breakfast".  
  
***One hour later***  
  
Ash-"Misty can we take a walk?"  
  
Misty-"Yeah. Sure".  
  
***Brock winks at her***  
  
Ash-"Let's go buy the river".  
  
Misty- " Ok".  
  
***They both sit down when they get there***  
  
Ash-"Misty. There's something I want to tell you".  
  
Misty-"Yes?"  
  
***She crosses her fingers behind her back. Ash takes a deep breath***  
  
Ash-"I love you".  
  
***Misty stares at him for a little bit***  
  
Misty-"I love you too".  
  
***They both lean in and kiss***  
  
THE END 


	3. Part 3

Ash and Misty's Love Part 3  
  
By Pikachu  
  
I know that Part 2 was the end, but I wanted to extend a little.  
  
Misty-"I knew you liked me".  
  
Ash-"I knew you liked me to".  
  
Misty-That's great".  
  
Ash-"How are we going to tell people?"  
  
Misty-"I already told Brock".  
  
Ash-"I know".  
  
Misty-"How?"  
  
Ash-"I heard you talking to Brock".  
  
Misty-"I did thta on purpose so you would hear me".  
  
Ash-"Man! You are smart!"  
  
Misty-"I know".  
  
Ash-"Let's go back to camp".  
  
Misty-"Good idea".  
  
***They get up and walk back***  
  
Brock-"Hey. You're back!"  
  
Misty-"I know".  
  
Brock-"What did you two do?"  
  
Ash-"All we did was kiss once".  
  
Brock-"Ash and Misty sittin' in a tr-".  
  
Ash-"At least I can get a girlfriend!"  
  
Misty-"Don't be too hard on him Ash".  
  
Ash-"All right".  
  
Misty-"Remember that big fight we got into?"  
  
Ash-"Yea. I remember".  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Misty-"Look at this Ash!"  
  
***She holds up an empty wrapper***  
  
Ash-"So I ate your food. Big deal".  
  
Misty-"It is a big deal you fat greedy pig!!"  
  
Ash-"Awwwww! The poor little girl is upset".  
  
Misty-"HOW DARE YOU YOU PIECE OF FILTHY SCUM!"  
  
Ash-"SCUM?! YOU ARE A LITTLE BRAT!"  
  
Misty-"I DON'T KNOW HOW PEOPLE CAN PUT UP WITH YOU! I DON;T KNOW HOW I'VE BEEN ABLE   
  
TO PUT UP WITH YOU THIS LONG!!"  
  
Ash-"It's the same thing here!"  
  
Misty-"DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SET EYES ON YOUR UGLY FACE   
  
AGAIN!!"  
  
***She gets up and storms into her tent***  
  
Ash-"Is that a promise?"  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
Brock-"I'm glad I didn't see that fight".  
  
Ash-"You should be".  
  
Misty-"I stopped liking you for about a year arter that fight!"  
  
Ash-"You didn't talk to me for a month either".  
  
Misty-"I know".  
  
Ash-"Is it time for supper yet? I'm starved!"  
  
Misty-"So am I!"  
  
Brock-"Ash is rubbing off on you Misty".  
  
Misty-"That's ok as long as I don't become careless like him".  
  
Ash-"Hey!"  
  
Misty-"It was just a joke!"  
  
Ash-"Prove it!"  
  
***She grabs his sholders and kisses him right on the lips***  
  
Brock-"I think I'm going to be sick!"  
  
Ash-"Shut up Brock!"  
  
***Misty blushes a little***  
  
Misty-"Can we go eat now?"  
  
Brock-"You two can. I lost my appetite".  
  
***Misty glares at him***  
  
Brock-"All right! I was just joking!"  
  
Misty You better be!"  
  
***They all get up and walk back to camp***  
  
Misty-"I cannot wait! I am soooooooooooooooooooo hungry!"  
  
Brock-"Oh great! Two Ash's!"  
  
Ash-"Very funny Brock!"  
  
Brock-"All right. Here's your pizza".  
  
Misty-"That looks so good!"  
  
Brock-"Isn't all of my cooking good?"  
  
Ash-"Of course it is!"  
  
Misty-"I get to sit by Ash!"  
  
Brock-"No one's battling you for that!"  
  
Ash-"Hey!"  
  
Misty-"He's just kidding".  
  
Ash-"All right".  
  
***15 minutes later***  
  
Ash-"That was great as usual Brock!"  
  
Misty-"My complements to the chef!"  
  
Brock-"Thanks both of you!"  
  
Ash-"I feeel sleepy".  
  
Misty-"I do as well".  
  
Brock-"Go to bed then".  
  
***They both get up and head to Ash's tent***  
  
Brock-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Peace and queit at last!"  
  
Ash-"Your sleeping bag can go over there".  
  
Misty-"All right".  
  
Ash-"Good night Misty".  
  
Misty-"Good night Ash".  
  
***They close their eyes and go to sleep*** 


	4. Part 4

Ash And Misty's Love   
Part 4   
  
Wednesday January 15,2003  
  
I think this is funny adding on to my first story about 4 months after I "finished" it. Anyway, it   
will be fun to see how much my writing skills have improved! Sit back and enjoy!  
  
***They all slept peacefully. Pikachu was curled up in a corner by Ash***  
  
Everyone-"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"  
  
***Morning***  
  
Ash-"Get that sun out of my eyes!"  
  
Brock-"Come on Ash! It's time to get up!"  
  
Ash-"Leave me alone."  
  
Misty-"But Ashypoo, we're supposed to start on our way to my sister's house!"  
  
Ash-"Oh yea. I forgot. Thanks."  
  
***They kiss***  
  
Brock-"Yuck!"  
  
Ash-"Hold on. I just have to get Pikachu up."  
  
***He gets Pikachu up. Then they eat***  
  
Brock-"That was good."  
  
Misty-"I think we should start off now."  
  
Ash-"Ok."  
  
***They put on their backpacks and walk toward the rising sun***  
  
The End  
  
Hard to belive another story can be born out of an old one and VERY old at that. I know it's   
short. By the way, if anyone knows the names of Misty's sister's, please tell me at   
mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com. I forgot them.  
  
  



	5. Part 5

Ash and Misty's Love   
Part 5   
  
Sunday January 19,2003  
  
I'm happy! This is my 42nd story(I think) since I started in August. Once again, I have to re-  
write this story because this one also got erased while I tried to save it.  
  
Daisy-"Misty! How are you?"  
  
Misty-"I'm fine. How about all of you?"  
  
Violet-"Oh we're just super!"  
  
Lily-"What's like been happening lately Mist?"  
  
Misty-"Oh nothing."  
  
***Daisy noticed she was blushing***  
  
Daisy-"Ok Misty you can tell us."  
  
Misty-"Tell you what?"  
  
Daisy-"Like, who's your boyfriend?"  
  
Misty-"How'd you know I had a boyfriend."  
  
Daisy-"It sort of like gave it off that you were like, blushing."  
  
Brock-"Her boyfriend's Ash."  
  
Violet-"Really? I knew you liked him but I like never pictured you two like a couple!"  
  
Lily-"Well like I don't think it's like a big shock."  
  
Brock butted in to try and stop the conversation before it started becoming a fight***  
  
Brock-"Maybe I should go cook dinner?"  
  
Violet-"Like sure! Go ahead! We've had nothing but take out meals for a week!"  
  
Ash-"And that's a bad thing?"  
  
Misty-"It's nice to be back."  
  
Daisy-"Back with like a boyfriend!"  
  
***They laugh***  
  
Misty-"At least I have a boyfriend!"  
  
***Back in the kitchen***  
  
Brock-"Thank goodness this is done. They'll stop fighting."  
  
Lily-"Are you like a great Pokemon trainer?"  
  
Ash-"Come on you guys! Stop it!"  
  
***They continued fighting***  
  
Brock-"Dinner is served!"  
  
***They stop fighting***  
  
Violet-"Great!"  
  
Misty-"Let's eat!"  
  
***They run to the kitchen***  
  
The End.  
  
I guess not much has changed in this story. It's still somewhat dull. Anyway, review @   
mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.   



	6. Part 6

Ash And Misty's Love   
Part 6   
  
Sunday February 16,2003  
  
Happy be-lated Valentine's Day everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get an idea. Here's the   
story!  
  
Ash-"Oh wow! Look at all the food!"  
  
Daisy-"We made all of this because we knew you guys were going to be hungry."  
  
Misty-"Thanks you guys! We appreciated it!"  
  
Lily-"Like, the couple can sit right there with the RED, WHITE, AND PINK plates are!"  
  
***They laugh. Misty narrows her eyes***  
  
Misty-"Not funny."  
  
Ash-"They're just jealous that you have such a great guy like me!"  
  
Misty-"Oh shut up. When you do that, you sound so conceded!"  
  
Violet-"Let's like eat!"  
  
***They begin to chow down like they haven't eaten for years***  
  
Brock-"That was sure good!"   
  
Ash-"Amen!"  
  
***Suddenly, they hear a rumbling sound and the wall behind them cracks as a huge robot   
comes in***  
  
Misty-"Oh great!"  
  
Brock-"It's Team Rocket."  
  
***Jesse grins evilly***  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next part will have more action. Review!  
  



	7. Part 7

Ash And Misty's Love   
Part 7   
  
Sunday February 16,2003  
  
Yes. The last story I wrote for this one helped me spark an idea. Throughout this story, it's going   
to shift categories back and forth but it'll mostly be AAMRN. That's all for now!   
  
Lily-"Like, what do you want now?"  
Jesse-"All your Pokemon! What else?"  
  
Ash-"That'll be the day."  
  
James-"Give us your Pokemon or we will be forced to use force!"  
  
Daisy-"Catch us if you can!"  
***They all go running out of the room***  
  
Meowth-"Get back here!"  
  
***Misty stops for a second***  
  
Misty-"Have fun trying to locate us in this HUGE mansion."  
  
***She runs out and hides underneath the stairway with all the others***  
  
Misty-"They're coming."  
  
Violet-"Good."  
  
Brock-"This'll be funny."  
  
Daisy-"You guys! Shut up! Ash! Get to position."  
  
Ash-"I know."  
  
***He peeped out a peephole in the door and waited. Team Rrocket came running in a stopped   
on a rug***  
  
Jesse-"There nowhere in sight."  
  
James-"They have to be!"  
  
Brock-"Now Ash!"  
  
***Team Rocket, who didn't even notice the bucket above there head were suddenly covered in   
cow manure***  
  
Ash-"Bullseye!"  
  
Jesse-"When I find them, I'm going to wring their sorry little necks!"  
  
Meowth-"Do you hear that noise?"  
  
James-"What noise?"  
  
Jesse-"It's coming from underneath the stairs."  
  
***Violet,Lily,Ash,Misty, and Bbrock look at each other nervously***  
  
Daisy-"Don't worry. There's a way out of here besides the door."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Finally! It took me 7 Parts to finally get some action as well as comedy in this story! What will   
happen to Team Rocket in the next couple of chapters? Stay tuned and you'll find out!  
  
  



	8. Part 8

Ash And Misty's Love   
Part 8   
  
Saturday February 22,2003  
  
I messed up the date on A New Friend Part 3 by 1 day. Ssorry about that. By the way, if you   
have any funny ideas you want to happen to Team Rocket, send them to me! That's all.  
  
Violet-"That's right! It's in the floor!"  
  
Lily-"And it goes into the next room where our other booby trap is."  
  
Ash-"Do you always set up booby traps for intruders?"  
  
Daisy-"Yep. Come on. Open the trap door."  
  
***Brock opened it and everyone got in and shut the door just as Team Rocket opened the   
door***  
  
James-"I guess we're hearing things."  
  
Meowth-"Guess so."  
  
***Our friends are now in a secret hallway behind the wall***  
  
Misty-"How will we know when they're coming?"  
  
Daisy-"There's a tiny window right here. It's only visible from this passageway."  
  
Lily-"Shut up. Here they come!"  
  
***Jessie came stomping in followed by James and Meowth***  
  
James-"Jessie, they're little twerps. Don't get upset by them."  
  
Jessie-"IT'S GOING TO TAKE A YEAR TO GET THIS SMELL OFF AND YOU TELL ME   
NOT TO GET UPSET?!"  
  
Lily-"Do it now Violet."  
  
Violet-"Okay."  
  
***At the top of the ceiling, there was a huge pillow stapled onto the ceiling. It opened and tons   
of yellow feathers fell down on them and stuck to them***  
  
Ash-"They look like canarys!"  
  
***They laughed silently***  
  
Jessie-"That's it! I'm going to find them and kill their sorry little butts!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Still short but pretty funny. Anyway, Review!  



	9. Part 9

The Lives Of Popular Trainers   
Part 9   
  
Thursday May 1,2003   
  
Hi peoples! Ha ha R.C. Angel. I get off of school tommorrow. LOL Joking! Don't kill me. I was   
waiting for someone to give me an idea of what should happen to Team Rocket next but no one   
has and I've been waiting 3+ months. I'll just try and do my best okay? Good.   
  
Misty-"Now what?"   
  
Violet-"I forgot but I know there is something in the next room."   
  
Lily-"Well, how do we get over there?"   
  
Daisy-"We have to crawl up into the ceiling. Ash?"   
  
Ash-"Yes?"   
  
Daisy-"We'll help you and Brock up first. Then you can pull the rest of us up."   
  
Brock-"Okay."   
  
***They quickly hoistered them up and they were soon all up there***   
  
Misty-"Okay. Let's go."   
  
***They quitley crawled and came to a door that lead down***   
  
Daisy-"Okay. Let's go."   
  
Ash-"I guess we will see what will happen next."   
  
Lily-"Come on! There's a window here!"   
  
Brock-"We're coming."   
  
***They all squeezed in***   
  
Misty-"They won't be able to see us will they?"   
  
Violet-"Nope. It's invisible from the outside."   
  
***Jessie came storming in***   
  
Jessie-"I just want to get out of here!"   
  
Meowth-"But what about the Pokemon?"   
  
James-"Yea Jessie. Isn't that what we came here to do?"   
  
Jessie-"Yea but I'm getting out of here!"   
  
***She walked out***   
  
James-"Well, we'll try and get some."   
  
***Just then a pie smacked him in the back of the head***   
  
Daisy-"I remember! This is the pie mine!"   
  
Meowth-***Covered in cream*** "What the heck is this?"   
  
***He got hit with another pie***   
  
James-"I don't know but let's get out of here!"   
  
***They ran out and everyone cheered***   
  
Lily-"Come on. We have to go back to get out***   
  
***They went backwards,crawled through the passage, dropped back in the room,wnet back to   
the area under the stairs and got out***   
  
To be continued...   
  
Like? Review!  



	10. Part 10

The Lives of Popular Trainers  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 10  
  
Saturday March 27, 2004  
  
I decided this is going to be the last part. Well, enjoy!  
  
"That was quite funny how they fell for all those traps." Misty said with a giggle.  
  
"I know. When did you guys put those in?" Brock asked.  
  
"Like a little after Misty like left." Lily replied.  
  
"That was actually like the first time we had it tested." Daisy said happily.  
  
"And it worked perfectly the first time?" Ash asked.  
  
"Actually no." Lily said.  
  
"Why not?" Ash asked.  
  
"Mouse traps were supposed to spring up on them." Lily said. They all laughed.  
  
"So where are you guys going after you leave?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Probably to the Flag Lands. There's supposed to be new Pokemon there." Ash said.  
  
***Author note***  
  
My other story "A New Friend" is going to pick up where this story left off I guess.  
  
"Never like heard of that place before." Lily said.  
  
"It's supposed to be like somewhere tropical right?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Yep. They have really hard gyms there to from what I heard." Brock told them.  
  
"Like really? Wow. Think you can handle it Ash?" Violet asked.  
  
"I know I can." Ash said.  
  
"He's been in a lot of places. Doesn't that get old?" Daisy asked.  
  
"No. You get to see tons of new places!" Misty said brightly.  
  
"I heard there's a hard Pokemon League there to. You going to enter Ash?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Duh. What kind of question is that?" Ash asked. The others all laughed.  
  
"So when are you leaving?" Lily asked.  
  
"Shortly. Maybe tomorrow." Ash replied.  
  
"He wants to get to everywhere at record speed." Brock said.  
  
"Hey! That's not true." Ash yelled.  
  
"Little temperamental, aren't we?" Misty said.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Actually, we were planning on leaving right now." Ash said.  
  
"Really? Well, we wish you luck!" Lily said.  
  
"Thanks. I'll try my hardest." Ash replied.  
  
"Come back often!" Daisy said.   
  
"Don't worry. We will." Brock said. Then, they walked out the door.  
  
The End (For real this time.)  
  
Yes. A boring ending. I know. Well, review as always! ^_^ 


End file.
